


Holby City Come Dine With Me

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Holby City Come Dine With Me.





	Holby City Come Dine With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love come dine with me!

Fleur

**_Tonight’s menu_ **

Slice tomatoes drizzled with balsamic vinegar

Cesar salad sans anchovies

Baked apple pie

 

“I hate tomatoes” Dom huffed as Lofty patted his arm whilst looking at the camera “there, there darling I am sure you can leave them”

 

“I hope the tomatoes are organic, I only eat organic” Leah smiled sweetly at the camera.

 

“Oh all my favourite foods” Serena exclaimed with a big smile as Bernie rolled her eyes “anyone would think Fleur was trying to impress you” she snared at the camera.

 

“Oh I just look cooking, I cooked with my grandmother all the time” Fleur grinned as the camera man followed her around her kitchen. It was a small room but neat and clean. All clean surfaces, fresh sunflowers on the windowsill. She sliced the tomatoes ready to drizzle later, wiping her hands on the gingerbread apron she wore. Next she reached to chop the apples “I picked them myself” she smiled.

 

“We have heard tonight’s menu is a favourite of one of the guests” the camera man asked as Fleur arched her eyebrow in mock shock “I am sure I don’t know what you mean” the glint in her eyes said otherwise.

 

“What a pretty little house” Serena remarked as the walked up to the front door. It was a new building and what was referred sometimes to a new wed house, a small one bed. Bernie was wondered her eyes would roll back in her head as Fleur opened the door dressed in a black strapped dress doing nothing to hide anything, she heard Serena cough as Fleur reached forward to pull her in a hug, holding a little too long for Bernie’s likely “okay Fleur put her down” she pretended to protest.

 

Handing them both a glass of wine, she took the chocolates they had brought “I shall enjoy these later” she winked at Serena as she stood up to answer the door “that dress barely covers anything” Bernie hissed in Serena’s ear as she smiled sweetly “I hadn’t even noticed dear” she giggled.

 

“Dom! Lofty!” they heard Fleur shout as she opened the door, Dom whistled as she twirled around, “never feat the guys are here” Dom said in a sing song voice as she led them into say hello to the others. They all sat on the sofa which was much too small for the number, Fleur had offered to sit on Serena’s lap which gained her the death stare from Bernie, so she settled for Dom’s as Bernie perched on the arm. “So you haven’t told us about Leah?” Fleur asked with interest in her eyes as Serena rolled hers “Yes well she just started and I thought it would be nice for her to make new friends” she said as Fleur reached forward and placed her hand on Serena’s leg “am I going to have to deal with you hitting on my girlfriend all night?” Bernie hissed loudly aa Fleur laughed “well that depends on what sort of friends Dr Campbell’s little F1 is hoping to make she winked as the doorbell rang.

 

Dom was telling everyone about his awful day when Fleur walked in and cleared her throat as he looked up and shook his head at Fleur stood with the pixie haired blonde he had seen barely on the wards. He raised his eyebrow as she bluntly looked at arse “So Leah is here everyone” she offered brightly as he watched the young woman blush.. bless was she in for a night if Fleur’s face was anything to go by.

 

The camera man followed the others around the house as Fleur prepared her starters. “What a nice little house, I never expected her to be so neat and clean” Serena said as Bernie whispered loudly “makes up for her mind” as Dom snorted and whelped as Lofty hit him in the side.

 

“She has travelled a lot” came the small voice as the others turned to look at Leah, the large board covered in photos of Fleur and others in all sorts of place “look this is Madrid, I lived there for a while” realising the attention had shifted to her she blushed.

 

Dom opened some drawers “surprised she has no toys” turning to the others, Serena’s shocked face a mismatched for Bernie’s amused “guess she just needs mental images” he continued as Bernie snorted “Dominic...” Serena warned as he held up his hands. Leah moved next to him “what do you mean?” she asked confused by Serena’s response, Serena was about to tell her when they heard Fleur call the food was ready as they walked out the room she grabbed his arm “behave” she warned as he look at her in mock shock before grinning.


End file.
